The Assistant
by quills-and-quiet
Summary: Percy was the best damn research assistant Tony Stark had ever had. (Yes, you heard that correctly.) His life was going surprisingly well-but of course, something has to go wrong. The gods have another favor to ask: Stop the madman in the reindeer hat from taking over the world. So Percy does the only rational thing he can think of. He steals one of Tony Stark's suits.
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary:

Percy Jackson was the best damn research assistant Tony Stark had ever had. (And yes, we are thinking of the same Percy Jackson.) His life was going surprisingly well - he has an amazing job, he was finally engaged to the love of his life, and the ever annoying monsters had decided to leave him alone. So obviously, something has to go wrong. When Tony flys off on some super secret spy mission, the Gods drop by for a visit - and inform him they have another favor to ask of him, as if he hadn't already done enough. Percy must follow his employer and help a group of so-called superheroes to defeat a magician in a reindeer hat. (Or at least, that's what Percy thought they said.) Forming a genius and perhaps slightly stupid - okay, definitely stupid - plan, Percy does the only rational thing he can think of. He steals one of Stark's suits.

 **A little background: After the war, Percy and Annabeth finished their last year of high school before heading to New Rome for University. At first, Percy had no idea what he wanted to study, but decided on marine biology. Through some miracle that not even the gods could explain, Percy found he had a natural affinity for all things biology-leading to his eventual degree in bioengineering. Annabeth couldn't be more proud of him. After they finished their degrees, Percy with bioengineering and Annabeth with architecture and civil engineering, they moved back to New York City. Annabeth found a job at a prestigious architecture firm, and is planning to someday open her own firm. Percy was able to get a job as a research assistant to Tony Stark. Thanks to the gods, the monsters have finally left the two engineers alone.**

NOW:

Chapter 1:

"Congratulations, Jackson. You're now in charge of the bioengineering department at Stark Industries. Hope you won't mind if I snag you for a couple of odd experiments here and there, though. You were the best damn research assistant I've ever had."

Tony Stark leaned back in his chair, gripping the desk so he didn't topple over.

They sat in his office, walls of glass surrounding them. Secretaries and scientists moved around the surrounding rooms, researching energy and biology and just about anything that Stark Industries could make money on (without making weapons, of course). The wall to Percy's left showed the New York skyline, as beautiful as always. If he looked hard enough, he could find his apartment building not too far from here.

"Now, could you get me some coffee?" Tony put his feet up on his desk, moving his arms behind his head.

Percy grinned. Honestly, he wasn't sure Tony even knew what a research assistant was. "You know that was never part of my job, right?"

A genuine look of confusing crossed Tony's face. "Wait, really? Then who's is it?"

Percy glanced at the personal assistant diligently taking notes in the corner of the room. Tony's eyes followed his gaze.

"Oh! Is that what she does? I thought she just followed me around and wrote everything I did."

Percy raised his eyebrows, watching as the girls cheeks turned rosy red. "Why would she do that? It's not like you do anything interesting." Percy smirked at Tony's fake look of astonishment.

"I do interesting things all the time!"

"Nobody thinks building weird robots is interesting except you." Percy replied. "And Leo." He added under his breath.

He watched in amusement as Tony grumbled to himself about "ungrateful employees" who "are always mean" and "don't even do that good of a job."

"Well, as much as I'd love to continue this, I've got to finish up work before I head home. Annabeth'll kill me if I'm late again, so I really need to go. And thanks for the promotion, Tony. I won't let you down."

Percy finished up his work for the day before heading home to the apartment he shared with Annabeth, Jason, and Piper. It wasn't the largest apartment, with just two bedrooms and a decent sized living and kitchen area. Honestly, he couldn't complain much-the rents in this city were insane and they lucked out. It could get crowded sometimes, but he couldn't have asked for better roommates. Of course he wouldn't be staying there for much longer, as he and Annabeth planned to move into their own apartment once they got married.

 _Married._ He was kind of shocked he had even gotten the guts to propose - a part of him had wanted to just let her do it - but it was all worth it when her eyes lit up and that amazing smile spread across her face, her perfect lips forming the best word in the world: "yes." Piper had taken it upon herself to plan the wedding, so Percy really didn't have to do much at all, which was better for everyone. Although, he did insist on a blue cake.

"Hey, I'm home!" He called into the apartment as he pushed open the door.

"I'm in the bedroom!" Annabeth called out.

Percy made his way to their room, pushing the door open. Annabeth was standing in front of a mirror, clipping her hair up. She caught his eyes through the mirror and smiled at him. Percy's eyes glazed over. Every time he looked at her, she was more and more beautiful. She was wearing a simple dark blue dress, with black high heels.

"Well, are you just going to stand there? Get dressed, the reservation is in an hour."

Percy tossed his briefcase on bed. (As a kid, Percy had never imagined he'd be the kind of guy to carry around a briefcase, but things change-a lot.) He quickly pulled out the suit hanging in his closet and got dressed as Annabeth finished up.

As soon as they were both ready, they headed out onto the street, hailed a cab, and prepared for the infamous New York traffic.

Dinner was going great. They were at a new fancy restaurant downtown, Annabeth was sitting to his right, and his mother and Paul were across from him. His mom couldn't stop gushing about the wedding. Currently, she and Annabeth were discussing dresses, while Percy and Paul were discussing work, sports, and anything not involving frills and bows.

There were no monsters, the food was great, and for once, just once, Percy thought, maybe everything was going perfectly.

Until he got a phone call.

He hesitated before answering, but his mother insisted.

" _Percy, I need you at the office. Right now. It's important. Probably the most important thing you will ever do. Are you in your car yet?"_

"Uh... what?"

" _There's no time to make indistinguishable noises, alright? Call me when you're there."_

Percy pulled the phone away from his ear as the dial tone played, confused and slightly angry.

"Looks like I have to go to the office." Percy looked at Annabeth, hoping his eyes showed the disappointment he was feeling at having to cut the night short.

"Should I go with you?" she asked.

"No, no, you guys stay here, continue dinner. I'll call you when I'm on the way home, alright?"

She smiled at him as Percy kissed her cheek before giving Paul and his mother a hug. "I'll talk to you soon, mom."

Percy rushed out the door, hailing a cab.

"Stark Tower, as fast as you can."

It didn't take long before he was in the elevator of Stark Tower, heading up to Tony's Office.

JARVIS had explained to him that Tony had to leave immediately on a private call-which meant he had to go to secret Iron Man stuff-and he needed Percy to help him with something that JARVIS couldn't do.

Percy was kind of shocked, honestly. He had thought there was nothing that JARVIS couldn't do.

He called Tony like he had been told, and Tony launched into an explanation of what he needed Percy for.

" _JARVIS has already started the process, but there are a few barriers that a computer can't get past. That's what you'll be there for. JARVIS will tell you what to do when, so you won't have to do much but sit there."_

"Okay, sounds easy enough."

"Good."

Percy tucked his phone away as Tony hung up on him. As soon as he reached Tony's floor, he headed straight for the workshop. Normally, no one was allowed access inside except for Tony and Pepper, but JARVIS allowed him entrance. He stalked towards the computers, which were already in the process of... something. Percy wasn't the best at computers, but it looked like JARVIS was trying to hack into something... a SHIELD? Percy didn't know what that meant, but he just hoped Tony knew what he was doing.

All in all, the work he had to do was minimal. Every once in a while, JARVIS would tell him to type in a few words, and then Percy would go back to playing angry birds on his phone. It took about an hour before JARVIS said Percy could go home for the night.

When he turned around and saw a god behind him, he knew he wouldn't be going home any time soon.

"Hello, Lord Hermes." Percy stuttered.

"Percy. It's good to see you."

"Er, you too, sir."

Percy's confusion and anger only seemed to be growing.

"I'm sorry to say this, but... the gods have a request."

Percy stared at him. Was he serious? What could they possibly want from him now?

Hermes ignored the withering glare Percy was sending his way and continued, "It seems there's been a disturbance recently. Long story short, an alien who thinks he's a god has decided he wants to rule the world and use humans as slaves. We can't have that, can we?"

"Uh... no?"

"Right. No. Currently, there's a group of mortals, your boss being one of them, attempting to stop this alien. However, they'll need all the help they can get."

"Okay... and how do I play into this?" Percy really wished the gods would just leave him alone. He had already saved the world twice. He was pretty sure that was a record, and there was no point in trying to beat it.

"Well... we need to you join the group - what are they called? The Avengers? yes - we need you to join the Avengers and stop Loki the alien from overtaking Earth."

"uh... I... What?"

Hermes rolled his eyes. "Join the Avengers. Stop the guy in the reindeer hat. Save the world. Rejoice in getting to live. Got it."

Percy sighed. "And how exactly am I supposed to do that?"

Hermes grinned. "You'll figure it out."

And with that, Percy was forced to avert his eyes as Hermes flashed out before him.

How the hell was he supposed to find where the Avengers where?

And Tony was with them? If only Percy could fly-

Of course. The answer was right in front of him. Literally

Against the wall across from him, was one of Tony Stark's suits.

Tony was _so_ going to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay I know it's been forever. I blame school and my indescribable capability to procrastinate. I am really sorry, but I have more free time now so I will try to get chapters out faster.**

 **A quick thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! I was not expecting so many responses for the first chapter. Keep them coming! Any advice/friendly critique is welcome.**

 **Sorry for any grammar issues.**

 **Also, a short note: I know Percy is a little OOC in this, with his education level and whatnot, but for the most part I'm going to try to stick to the canon personalities, with maybe some slight deviations here and there. I thought it would be more doubtful for Percy to be really good with technology and computers, than biology. It's a bit of a** **stretch** **, but it's** **fanfiction so I can do whatever I want.**

 **Anyways, on with the story!**

Chapter 2:

"So... How do I fly this thing?" Percy contemplated, standing in front of the blue and silver Iron Man suit (Percy couldn't be happier about the color choice).

"If you would allow me, all you would have to do is step inside the suit. I can handle the rest, sir." JARVIS's voice rang out from the speakers.

Percy was kind of shocked. He expected JARVIS to try and stop him, not help him.

"Uh... you... you would do that?" Percy asked hesitantly.

"Your friend has informed me of the importance of your mission. I'd be happy to help, sir."

Percy couldn't help but smile. It seemed the Gods were willing to put a bit more efforting into helping the demigods this time around. The suit started to open, revealing it's hollow frame. Percy stepped inside and the suit closed around him. It was dark until a screen turned on in front of his face, showing him a complex interface and the view outside his faceplate.

"Alright, sir?" JARVIS asked.

"That's debatable, JARVIS. Let's just get this show on the road."

Percy walked forward with deliberate movements, unsure of how the suit worked, when suddenly the suit took over and moved his body for him. He walked out to the center of the room as a skylight above opened to the night sky. As soon as the skylight was open, Percy saw a signal showing the rockets in his hands and feet were activating, and before he knew it, Percy was shooting into the sky and soaring far above the city of New York

Percy would be lying if he said he didn't scream a little.

"JARVIS? Where are we going?" Percy asked, bewildered.

"I'm currently tracking Mr. Stark's movements, sir. We are heading straight for his location. By my estimation, we are heading towards Germany."

Percy sighed. It seemed he wouldn't be getting home anytime soon. There were times when he wished he and Annabeth had run away from the demigod life. He wished they didn't have to deal with all the wishes and whims of the Gods, or the irritating monsters that constantly cropped up at the most inconvenient times. He wished he could have a normal day job, with a regular boss and regular duties. He wished he could raise a normal family with Annabeth, without having to worry about dying at any moment.

But really, Percy wished nothing would ever change. For all the complaining and whining he did, he really enjoying the adventures and the excitement that came with fighting evil and saving the world. Percy didn't care about the recognition or anything, but it was in his blood to take down monsters and to be constantly in a state of peril. And he knew Annabeth wouldn't change a thing either. There were times when he thought a simpler life would have been a better one, but he knew that he never would've made the friends he made if it weren't for his godly blood.

"Can you call Annabeth for me? I think she should probably be updated on the situation."

Almost immediately, a little _calling Annabeth Chase..._ popped up in front of his vision, a dial tone ringing in his ears.

"Hello? Percy?" Percy heard after the second ring.

"Hey, Wise Girl. I don't think I'll be making it home tonight. One of our _uncles_ stopped by with a job for me." Percy decided to monitor his words, incase JARVIS was recording this conversation. It would be kind of awkward to explain why he was talking about Greek Gods to his boss. Although if he was meant to help them, he may have to tell them anyways.

He could practically hear Annabeth rolling her eyes, no doubt annoyed at the latest request of the Gods.

"What is it this time?"

"I don't know, some crazy reindeer guy. At least, that's what Uncle H said. And something about an alien, and the... Avengers?" Percy stumbled out.

"The Avengers? What are they avenging? And why are you involved?"

"Uh... the Earth maybe? Although, the name seems a bit presumptuous, doesn't it? It doesn't seem like there's been anything worthy of avenging lately. And we would know if there was. And I'm involved because the... family asked. Look, I don't want to do this, but it seems like I don't have much of a choice. Anyways, it should be a piece of cake compared to the crap we've dealt with before. I'll keep you updated, okay? Love you. Big kisses.

"Love you too. Big Kisses." After Annabeth said goodbye, Percy heard the click of the phone marking the end of the call.

He spent the rest of the journey contemplating what exactly a reindeer alien looked like.

"Upon your descent, extend your arms downwards, palms facing the ground, with your knees slightly bent. This should help you land gracefully." JARVIS instructed him as they reached a heavily wooded area.

As soon as Percy heard the word 'gracefully,' he knew there was no way that was ever going to happen. Percy and _graceful_ didn't mesh well.

As predicted, Percy landed roughly, stumbling forward into the dirt. He saw there was a man in a funny hat overlooking a cliff. Realizing this was his target, he walked over. As he reached the cliff, he saw was the strange man was looking at. Down below, three men were fighting. It seemed there fight had decimated the trees surrounding them. He recognized the glow of Tony's blasters, as well as his trademark red and gold suit. He also recognized the red, white, and blue of Captain America's shield. The third man was wielding a large and powerful hammer, and seemed to be striking lightning down upon the others. A son of Zeus, or perhaps Jupiter?

"So. Are you the reindeer guy?" Percy asked the man next to him, not bothering to turn.

"I'm not.. It's not a reindeer... Why do you imbeciles keep saying that?" He heard the man say in a (surprisingly) British drawl. Since when did aliens have British accents?

"Hey, I'm just going off of the information of others." Percy held his hands up in defense. "But seriously, that is you right? Because if so, why haven't you just run away?" Percy knew this was the bad guy, and yet he seemed content on waiting for the good guys to finish their squabble. If it were anyone else, they would be gone by now.

That's when it dawned on Percy, it was probably a part of this guy's plan. The glint in his eyes and the slightly terrifying smirk on his mouth only confirmed Percy's thoughts.

The man didn't reply, but Percy didn't care much. He grabbed the man's arms, and started dragging him towards the slowly descending plane not too far away. As soon as the plane landed and opened, Percy shuffled the man up the ramp to meet a redheaded woman.

"I believe this belongs to you?" Percy said, shoving the reindeer man forward.

The woman seemed to pay no attention to him though, as her eyes were focused intently on Percy. Percy wasn't too happy about that.

"Who are you?" She asked, her eyes staring so intensely that he was scared she could see through the metal on his face.

"A friend." Percy replied. He decided it would be best to give as little information as possible for as long as possible.

The woman definitely didn't believe him, and was about to ask him something again, but was quickly interrupted.

"Rhodey? No. Who are you and why do you have my suit?" It seemed the other heroes had solved their issues and were back on the plane.

At this point. Percy was starting to realize just how stupid his plan really was. How was he supposed to explain to his boss that he just stole one of his most prized possessions, with the help of one of his greatest inventions? And how was he supposed to explain WHY he was here in the first place?

"Uh... funny story, that is. You see, JARVIS was friendly enough to lend me your suit for reasons I can't share right now. And I will explain! Probably. Maybe. It depends. But I have good intentions and just want to help. Honestly! I can be helpful too there's lots of stuff I can do-"

"Jackson?" Shit.

"Uhm.. Hi?" At this point, the sheet of metal covering Percy's face popped open. Percy waved awkwardly at the crowd of costumed adventurers and probable spies surrounding him.

"No where in your promotion did I say you got to be Iron Man. What the hell are you doing?" Tony looked really mad. Percy just hoped he wouldn't get fired for this.

"Well, actually I was thinking you could call me-" Percy was cut off by Tony's intense glare. "Nevermind it was stupid anyways." Percy mumbled quickly.

"Explain. NOW." Tony all but yelled at him, and he could see a few of the other agents nodding their heads as if that would get him to talk faster.

"I... erhm, like I said I can't really explain everything just yet but a... friend informed me I needed to get to the "avengers" or something ASAP because there was a weird reindeer-hat-wearing alien trying to take over the world and this was the only thing I could think of." Percy rushed out, probably confusing them more than clarifying anything.

Percy quickly plastered his signature lopsided "I can do no wrong" smirk (little did he know, it was more of a "Everything I do is wrong" smirk) and hoped that everything would turn out alright.

It wouldn't.

 **Generally I hate cliffhangers, but I admit, they are way more fun to write.**

 **Also, a question: What should Percy's superhero name be?**


End file.
